Competitive Sides
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: John and Elizabeth stick fight and Elizabeth's competitve side comes out. JE


Title: Competitive Sides

Author: Earllyn

Rating: K+

Pairing: J/E

Content Warnings: One minor swear word

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Stargate: Atlantis. Nothing at all. 'Grabs tissue' I wish I did.

Author's notes: Once upon a time an idea formed in my head. It was a typically fangirlish idea. To write a fic where John is shirtless. So I began to write. Then another idea formed. Elizabeth having a really competitive side. And thus, this fic was born.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was walking through Atlantis. She loved this time. It was the middle of the night and almost everybody else was asleep. She was able to walk in peace.

She was nearing a room that she thought was never used. Music was coming down the hall. She opened the door and inside Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was practicing stick fighting. He had a CD player set up and instead of using the lights he had set up candles. Not noticing her, he was still swinging the stick. She stepped inside and the doors closed behind her.

He was in sweats but shirtless and barefoot. Swinging the stick to the left he moved as if to avoid being hit. Elizabeth noticed it was almost like he was dancing. His back was to her and she was watching the way his muscles moved, when he spun around. "Elizabeth!"

Embarrassed to have been caught she just said, "I thought you didn't practice."

"Who said that?"

'Teyla'. "Uh. Just a rumor. You're good."

"Thanks. What're you doing up?" He asked, grabbing a towel from the bench.

"I was…I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I like to get in a workout before bed. Helps me sleep." He held out another stick. "Care to try?"

She looked at him. "Aren't there supposed to be two per person?"

"Yeah. But I only _have_ two. So?"

She knew he didn't know Teyla had been teaching him. Or that she was a fast learner. "Ok. Might be fun." She slipped off her shoes and grabbed the stick.

"Ready?"

She nodded and he lunged forward. She easily blocked his attack.

"Good." He said smiling.

'Just wait.' She thought. "Just a minute." She took off her sweater and set it on the bench. "Ok."

Before he could react she attacked. He blocked her attack above their heads but she whipped around and got his hip.

"Hey!" He exclaimed in surprise.

She smirked. "Sorry." She said lying.

"Yeah right." He resisted the urge to rub his hip.

She grinned and he grinned back. It was on.

For the next few minutes both attacked, neither getting the upper hand. Taking a small break they sat on the bench.

"You _have_ been practicing." She said, trying to slow down her breathing.

He handed her his water bottle. "Of course I have. _Who_ says I haven't?"

She swallowed. "Teyla. She said Jinto is better than you."

"Now that hurts." He said. "Ready for round two?"

"On one condition. I get to pick the music."

He sighed. "Fine."

She left and returned with a CD. She set it in the player and took an elastic band from around her wrist. Pulling her hair into a ponytail she turned to him. "Ready?"

He pulled himself out of shock at seeing the back of her neck for the first time and smirked to cover. "Ready."

They fought for the next half hour. Then John hit the back of her legs and she fell on her back. She glared at him. He just grinned. Wanting to wipe that grin off his face she lashed out with her stick and he landed on his butt.

"Hey!" He cried. "That's cheating!"

"Damn right." She said, standing up.

"Oh you are _so_-" He stood up.

"-Going to kick your butt!" She finished.

After sparring for a while longer Elizabeth landed on her butt. She growled and stormed out onto the balcony.

"Liz." John said from the doorway.

"Don't call me that! It's Elizabeth." She said.

"Ok Elizabeth. It's not a big deal!"

"Yes it is."

"Why?" He asked, walking up to her.

She turned to him, her arms crossed. "I don't like to lose."

"Really? So Lizzie has a competitive side." He smirked.

"Yes I do. So?"

"Wanna rematch?"

"No. But I do want to wipe that smirk off your face."

"How ya gonna do that?" He asked eyebrows raised.

She smiled at him and the next thing he knew she was kissing him. He was shocked but soon put his arms on her waist then back. She pulled back.

"Ok you win." He said.

"Thought so." She pulled out of his arms and walked inside. Grabbing her sweater and CD she turned to him. "Goodnight." She said with a smile and walked out.


End file.
